1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus which uses laser light emitted by a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination apparatus is conventionally known which emits light by exciting a phosphor using laser light as excitation light, so that the phosphor converts the laser light into light of a desired color (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295319, for example). With such an illumination apparatus, a light source of the laser light and the phosphor are housed in a housing.